jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Peterson/Other Appearances
Lisa Peterson makes additional appearances in the following media. Starshine Legacy Comics Part 1 Lisa's mother passed away early in her life and her dad wants to move out because of the house reminding him of his wife. Mr. Peterson has a new job with Dark Core on Jorvik. Lisa is angry about the sudden moving. During their driving with a moving van she and her dad have a flashback of Mrs. Peterson helping Lisa to mount a saddle. The horse gets scared by a snake and Lisa falls from the saddle, developing a deep fear of horses. Later, they almost crash into Anne and Concorde in the middle of the road. The next day she arrives at her new school and meets Linda. After school she is walking back to home and finds a golden star on the road. She is suddenly approached by Mr. Sands who tells her to not rush out onto roads so that she won't suffer the same fate as her mother. Lisa is creeped out and rushes away, meeting Alex, who takes her to the Jorvik Stables. There, Lisa shows a picture of Mr. Sands to Herman and Linda. They find another picture of him, but oddly, it is a hundred years old. Later, Herman tells her that he noticed Lisa has the same kind of birthmark as a sick horse called Starshine has. He introduces Lisa to the horse and when she touches Starshine they form a bond and can hear each other telepathically. Starshine starts to get better and Lisa tries riding him. After the ride, she and Linda leave the stables, without knowing that Herman was just knocked out by Mr. Sands. Part 2 The girls find out that Herman has been knocked out and Starshine is missing. Mr. Sands has taken Starshine to a drilling station and is going to destroy him, when Lisa arrives. Lisa then suddenly faints and Linda calls her father at Dark Core. Lisa wakes up and feels strange, and then discovers her healing abilities. Lisa and Linda take Meteor and ride to save Starshine, but they crash into a police car. Lisa walks into the woods and Meteor is hurt. She finds Fripp and hears about the Soul Riders. She continues to save Starshine alone and finds him at the drilling station. Something is sucking the energy of Starshine and Lisa forms a bond with him again. Together they escape Mr. Sands and the drilling station. Starshine Legacy Episode 1 C09d599989 16424989 o2.jpg|SSL1 zadní obal.jpg|SSL1 back starshine_legacy_mysteriet_med_odesryttarna_episod_1-16261006-xtra2.jpg|At Jorvik stables starshine_legacy_mysteriet_med_odesryttarna_episod_1-16261006-xtra1.jpg|In school library starshine_legacy_mysteriet_med_odesryttarna_episod_1-16261006-xtra4.jpg|In woods on escape starshine_legacy_mysteriet_med_odesryttarna_episod_1-16261006-xtra3.jpg|Jorvik stable competition intro.jpg|Loading art 7a1dad472117.png|Lisa's avatar in SSL games lisa.PNG|Lisa in the SSO trailer Lisa comes to Jorvik because her father gets a job with Dark Core. She starts going to Jorvik High School. On her first day at school she has to find the janitor because she must be registered to take her classes. She meets Anne, Alex, and Linda. They help her. Lisa borrows books from Linda's cabinet. After a day at school Lisa goes to the Jorvik Stables with a key for Linda's locker. At the stables she meets Linda with her horse Meteor. Herman invites her to the stables, where Lisa first sees Starshine. He looks really weak with darkness gripping him. Lisa feels a strange bond with him. Herman lets her ride Starshine. It is discovered that Lisa can heal Starshine. Meanwhile, Linda leaves the stables and goes to the school library. She finds information about Mr. Sands and Dark Core. All articles and photos are over a hundred years old. She calls Lisa, who joins her at the school right away. While Linda shows her the photos, Alex calls to tell Lisa that Starshine was stolen. Lisa runs to the Jorvik Stables. Anne tells her about old Dark Core stock. Sabine locks the girls in the stables. Alex opens the door so that Lisa can go after Starshine. Lisa finds Starshine and they escape from Dark Core. During their escape through the woods one of the dark riders chases after them. They narrowly escape. The next morning is the day of the competition. Lisa rides against Sabine in the race. Everybody thinks that Sabine and her horse Khaan will win, but Starshine shows everyone that he is a really fast and strong horse. Lisa wins the competition, ending the first episode on a happy note. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Star Academy Lisa is a playable character as well as a possible NPC. Audition! Showtime! Breakthrough! Starstruck! Star Stable The Autumn Rider Lisa hosts a distance race by the old mill. The Winter Rider Lisa hosts a terrain race near Cape Point Stables. The Spring Rider Lisa is a dressage trainer at the Shoreline Paddock. The Summer Rider Lisa hosts a terrain race through Castle Swamp. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Star Academy Category:Star Stable